


Driving Lessons

by Storm89



Series: SPN: Imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teaching you how to drive, The boys are the readers brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your older brothers, Sam and Dean, trying to teach you how to drive. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

“Guys, are you sure about this?”

“ (Y/N), this is the only way you could learn.” Sam said from the backseat. 

“Yeah, if there is a hunt that both me and Sam are out of commission, it’s up to you to get us out of there.”

You nod as you stare the empty lot, you couldn’t shake off your nervousness. 

Sam and Dean decided to teach you to drive. One of the problems is that you are only five feet, so you had to be all up in the front just to reach the pedals. The second problem is, you are driving the impala. 

The impala is sacred, especially to Dean. You scared that if you somehow manage to crash it, that you will break it badly. 

Following Dean Instructions, you put the car in drive and start the engine. You slowly start to move the car, groaning loudly as you swerved the car. Your brothers stayed quiet until Dean sighed. 

“You know, (Y/N), you could go a little faster.”

Your nervousness snaps and you floor it, making the three of you scream as the car went fast and you were swerving erratically. 

“The brakes, (Y/N)! the brakes!” Dean screamed as you stepped on the brakes, and the impala came to a screeching halt. The three of you panted heavily, trying to calm your breathing. 

“Um, Dean?”

“Yeah, (Y/N)?” 

“I think…I might have wet myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be me if I ever learned to drive. When I write this, all I could think of that episode of Bob’s Burgers when Tina drove her dads car and crashed it. 
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
